


Karkitty: A KatNep fanfiction [HumanStuck]

by Ivy_Thatsmyotp_Miller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Thatsmyotp_Miller/pseuds/Ivy_Thatsmyotp_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposites attract, right? Thats what Nepeta Leijon and Karkat Vantas are about to learn as college Freshmen.</p><p>Written in 3rd person POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas walked into the college and looked down at the paper in his hands. ' _Orientation room 103'._ Sighing, he looked around for someone he could ask directions from. A small woman, she looked around 17 or 18 years of age,walked by. She was wearing a blue cat hat and a long green trench coat. She had short, black hair that wasn't long enough to make it to her shoulders. Peeping out from under the trench coat Karkat could make out the tip of a blue clip on tail, it matched her hat in color.

"Hey," Karkat walked up to the woman, who, from the looks of it, wasn't making any attempts to listen to him. "HEY, FUCKASS!" Maybe he shouted a little to loud, oh well, she should have listened.

 The woman made a high-pitched squeak and pulled her headphones out of her ears. Karkat hadn't noticed those before. "Oh, I'm sorry...," she paused, waiting for Karkat to give her his name.

"Karkat." Karkat replied simply, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Karakt, I'm sorry. What is it that mew wanted?"

"Can you tell me where room 103 is? I have to get to orientation." Cat puns? Really? How fucking dumb was this girl?

"Oh! Follow me! I'm on my way there too, but my sister went here so I know where 103 is." The girl continued walking the direction she was going, Karkat following a few paces behind.

 _Great,_ he thought,  _I'm in the same class as this dumb ass._

Less than 5 minutes later, the two walked into the already full orientation room. The girl, whose name was still unknown to Karkat, walked off to an empty seat. When she looked around and noticed Karkat standing alone in the back of the room. She waved to get the mans attention, when it was gained she motioned for him to move to sit by her. Karkat hesitantly walked over to the girl.

"I'm Nepeta, by the way," the girl spoke. Karkat nodded at Nepeta and turned his attention to the empty stage. ' _5 minutes until it starts, then I can get the fuck out of this god forsaken place,_ ' Karkat thought.

About a minute later a man in a bright white suit walked onto the stage. He looked to be in his late 30s early 40s. The man on stage introduced himself as Professor Scratch and talked endlessly about how he expected us to excel and succeed in his school. God, this man could not have a more boring voice! Near the end of the ceremony Karkat jerked awake. Nepeta stabbed him in the side with a pencil.

"Don't fall asleep, this isn't your fucking bed," she hissed at him. Damn, kitty girl is fiesty. That was unexpected.

"Fuck off," Karkat told her, turning his gaze to Professor scratch again.

 

Once the Orientation Ceremony was over Karkat basically ran to his car, dreading another run in the Nepeta, who he could hear call in his name from behind.

 

"Hey, Karkat- hey wait up I have something to ask mew!" Nepeta called after him.

Karkat continued walking, he got in his old pick up truck, and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday

 

"Kk. Kk wake up. Kk II wiill 2lap the 2hiit out of you"

 _*SLAP*_  


End file.
